


Going Under

by Shade_Penn1



Series: As I Am [1]
Category: Avalon High (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, Psychological Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-RotG</p><p>They say if you die in a dream, you die for real. </p><p>Allie has so much more to worry about when it's not her dreams that are determined to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like she’d had this dream a thousand times, but after the real thing, she knew how this battle with Mr. Moore was going to end. Clad in steel, her sword clashed with his and she fought him off, just like with their actual fight, but that was when it changed. Excalibur was no longer in her hands and she felt the staff go through her armour too easily, and felt the pain in her gut come over her. She looked down as the staff was ripped from her and she fell to her knees, blood staining her hands as she tried to press against the wound and she coughed bits of blood out of her mouth. 

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.” She whispered. “I’m supposed to win, just like I did in real life.”

 _“Well this isn’t real life, and this is exactly how it was supposed to go.”_ A voice in the surrounding darkness echoed around the space that was over taken by the shadows and there was no trace of the beach battle that had been going on.

Allie felt her breath become heavy and clutched her stomach tighter as she tried to stop the bleeding, and even thought this was in her head, she _didn’t wanna die._ She was in no mood to find out if that thing about dying in a dream was true. She tried to change the scene to something else, bur whatever control she had over her own mind was gone. “This is my mind; I’m supposed to be in control,” she breathed out, but panic and fear started setting in, _“I’m supposed to win.”_

“You only won that fight, Arthur, _because the wizard_ saved _you.”_ The voice spat. 

_“If he hadn’t, you’d be dead by now and another thousand years would pass before you could come back. And there’s that little bit; a thousand years the world’s been waiting for_ you; _a little girl who has no idea what’s she’s gotten herself into.”_ There was a pause. _“But there’s no wizard to save you now.”_

Allie leaned over her arms as she felt the pain intensify, but she gritted her teeth to stop from making a sound. She felt her body start to grow cold and started shaking as she coughed up more blood, her curls falling over her shoulders and hitting the ground and felt the crown that had been on her head fade. She was practically lying on her stomach by now and let out a wheeze and her body felt numb before she fell the rest of the way.

Allie let out a loud gasp for air as her eyes snapped open as she hit the floor of her room. She breathed in and out to steady her heart and stared up at the ceiling that was still covered in darkness. For a moment she wondered if she’d died in her dream but realized she had still been breathing and hadn’t _quite_ died. 

The blonde wiped her hair away from her forehead and rid it of the sweat that beaded on her brow. She felt her stomach for a wound but sighed in relief as her hands came back clean. Shakily, Allie grabbed the sheet of her bed and pulled herself up and looked worriedly around her room in case someone really _was_ there. She turned her nightstand lamp on and wobbly made her way to the desk where that book was that contained the information about the prophecy and the Order of the Bear. 

She lifted it up with trembling hands and wondered what else the book had in it, as that voice didn’t sound like Mr. Moore, and he was the only adult that had powers and _knew_ she was King Arthur, and that Miles was Merlin, but he was in prison wasn’t he? Allie brought the book back with her over to her bed and the alarm clock showed the time to be 5:30 at night, so she would have been awaken soon anyway.

But that thought didn’t alleviate anything as she’d almost _died_ in her dream. _‘More like a nightmare.’_ She thought shuddering and opened the book, wishing this thing had a table of contents for making research easier. She looked out her window, sighing as she put the book down and walked over to her window and stared out at the night sky, remembering the moonless night just a few days ago and the meteors that had shot across the sky.

Though she tried not to think about it, the words still echoed in her mind. _What_ had she gotten herself into? Being _born_ was the only thing she could think of that caused this to happen. 

Allie clutched the window pane as she breathed in deeply, feeling sleep once again take over. “It was only a dream.” She whispered and felt her legs slide out under her as she rested her head on the pane. “It was only a dream…”


	2. Chapter 2

_1996 _…Hospital__

__“Isn’t she beautiful?” Mrs. Pennington cooed at the baby in the pink blanket she was holding._ _

__Mr. Pennington nodded in agreement. “Yes dear, our little Allison Pennington.”_ _

__“Like Arthur Pendragon?” Mrs. Pennington chuckled weakly and her husband smiled sheepishly._ _

__“You need your rest, dear.” He said and the woman nodded and handed their daughter over to the man and when she laid down, the man walked over to the window with the baby tucked securely in his arms._ _

__“Say hello to the world, Allie.” He said and the baby snuggled further into his arms. The man looked out at the moonlit sky and the stars shining above them._ _

__\------------_ _

___15 years later_ _ _

__“Wow, you look terrible.”_ _

__Allie glanced over at Jen, the dark circles under her eyes more pronounced than before. “I haven’t been able to have a good night sleep in three days; every time I close my eyes…” she trailed off and was reluctant to continue speaking._ _

__“Maybe you just need a change of scenery.” Jen pointed out and smiled at her._ _

__Allie twitched in her seat at the lunch table, where Jen had taken her away from the boys to have ‘girl talk’ as she called it. That wasn’t the only awkward thing about this though; no, it was whenever Jen smiled at her Allie would feel something in her gut that she could only attribute to the fact this girl was the reincarnation of Arthur’s wife, and by extension, _hers_. _ _

__“What did you have in mind?” Allie questioned; she was so tired she’d try anything right now._ _

__“How ‘bout a sleepover?” Jen suggested tentatively. “Our boyfriends are best friends, and …I’d like to get to know you better. That is it you want.” She said nervously._ _

__Allie began to wonder whether or not Jen was also starting to remember who _she_ had been. “Sure, I’d like that.” She said absently._ _

__Jen smiled again and once more Allie felt her stomach tighten._ _

__But it took a moment for her sleep-addled brain to fully comprehend what had just happened as Jen gave her the address of her house and to ask her parents._ _

__She was having a sleep over with her former wife; this wouldn’t be awkward at all._ _

__\------_ _

__Try as she might have, it was impossible for her to stay awake in History, and the darkened room where the movie played only added to the effect and soon she was sleeping at her desk, head resting on folded arms and she found herself thinking about Jen.  
She didn’t know what brought it on, but if she was going to be maybe spending the night at her house then she should try to get these thoughts out of the way now to dial down the awkward._ _

__“These feelings don’t mean anything, I have a boyfriend, she has a boyfriend; this is completely unfounded.” She whispered to herself._ _

___“But your feelings do mean something, she was your wife after all. And she ruined you, let’s not forget that.”_ The voice from her nightmares said mockingly. _ _

__“This is a daydream, how…?” Allie looked around in confusion, only to find herself in the cafeteria when the vision of her and her court had happened. Only she wasn’t standing with them now. Out of all of them, Jen looked up and smiled at her, Allie feeling strange once again while no one else even seemed to notice she was there._ _

__Jen rose out of her seat, no one noticing again as she walked over to Allie, holding the skirt up as she did so before curtsying in front of Allie and held her arms out and brought the blonde into an embrace._ _

__Allie tensed up, but her muscles relaxed and she hugged back, feeling her eyes close in contentment, though the grip on her tightens before a sharp pain in her back erupts and Allie glanced over her shoulder to see the hilt of a dagger in Jen’s hand that was sticking out of her back. Allie felt her breath hitch and she started to shake._ _

___“The only worse thing your precious Guinevere could have done back then was put the knife in herself; well that’s all fixed now.”_ _ _

__Allie felt her legs fall out from under her, but as she tried to clutch onto Jen’s arms, the redhead brushed her hands off and let Allie fall._ _

__The blonde hit the floor of her classroom with a loud crash and felt her head smack against the floor and felt disoriented but her eyes were wide open and she didn’t feel the pain in her back anyone._ _

__Brushing off the concern she was getting, Allie told the teacher she’d walk to the nurse’s office herself, and tried to shake off the _lightmare_ she’d just had._ _

___‘It was just a dream, it was just a dream!’_ Allie thought viciously, but deep down she felt her heart clench in fear._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Allie didn’t want to think the lightmare was the reason she was avoiding Jen, but it still lingered in her mind and it wasn’t helping that she thought of Jen stabbing her when the girl got near. Needless to say it killed her desire to get close to the girl, and her nightmares weren’t letting up either, always that voice mocking her and always nearly ending up dying in them.

_Nearly “So loyal to his king, isn’t he Arthur? So thankful; this is why I saved Bedivere for last.”_

Allie looked around for the voice, but she didn’t notice Will getting closer to her until he was gripping her by the shoulders and she looked at his angry eyes before he pushed her under the waterfall. She struggled to get out of her grip as the water rained down on her and she could feel it seeping into her mouth and into her nose as she struggled against him.

That voice though she could hear crystal clear even with the current around her. _“But just how loyal is he really, Arthur? Need I mention the other knight you trusted like a brother?”_

Allie choked on the water and her struggling eventually slowed down, but as her eyes drooped closed, her heart still beats.

The blonde woke up with a gasp and lurched over as if she expected something to be brought up and coughed violently. She was aware of Will grabbing her, but after him almost drowning her, she didn’t want to be touched. “Maybe you should go.”

Will looked at her worriedly. “Are you serious?” 

“I’ll be fine, please…just go.” Allie said weakly as she moved out of her spot on the couch.

Will stared at her before relenting. “Alright then.” He said uncertainly and walked to the front door, stopping only to look back at her concern. “I hope you feel better soon.”

“So do I.” Allie whispered after hearing the door close. She collapsed back in the seat, breathing out heavily and held her forehead in her hands. “What’s wrong with me? Am I going crazy?”

“No, but after all I’ve put you through, I’m sure you wish you were.”

Allie felt as though her heart stopped dead as she heard that voice in her living room. But she should be so lucky as it would mean she wouldn’t have to deal with this at least; she was supposed to be _done_. “I beat Mordred; I beat the darkness, why is this happening?”

A chuckled ran gout through the room and Allie felt her muscles tense and she tried to edge her way to the door. “’Beat?’ No, you may have defeated him, but he isn’t the only thing you have to worry about; though I won’t have that problem for much longer.”

Allie wasn’t some idiot, she could tell the hidden meaning behind the words, and it sent her running for the door. She slammed the thing shut behind her and started running down the street at her fastest speed, thankfully always having been faster than most people. It’d been why she loved running; though now that she thought about it further, the speed was probably meant for running for her life anyway because of who she was.

The blonde knew where Will lived and hoped she could cut him off and get him to help her with whatever was going on. She took a turn through the park where she and Will had their moments and never noticed without him how creepy it could be. She braced herself as she sprinted down the hill carefully, but something in the corner of her vision caught her sight and she tripped on the grass and fell the rest of the way down the hill and into the shallow end of the river, feeling the rocks in dig into her stomach, legs, and chest.

Allie bit back her groan of pain and looked up at the other side of the ravine to see a car driving by. “Will.” She whispered to herself and tried to use her arms to push herself out of the water, only to feeling something stomp onto her back and she let out a bark of pain. She felt a pair of hands twist into her hair and gripped her skull painfully before shoving her head into the water.

The blonde struggled to get away, but the foot on her back didn’t budge and she tried to claw at the hands holding her down; Allie felt her lugs filling up with water and soon the struggling died down and her hands fell into the water when her heart gave its last beat.

The figure straightened up, dusting their hands of the water before proceeding to kick the body further into the river to let the current take it away before saluting it mockingly and looked up at the moon with a smirk. 

“Long live the _king_.”


End file.
